


these tides of men

by Carthage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carthage/pseuds/Carthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took five prompts on Tumblr for Levi/Erwin BDSM scenes. Each one's five hundred words. Hope you like them! Title is from T.E. Lawrence's 'Seven Pillars of Wisdom.' As Lawrence is the model for Erwin's appearance, it seemed appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This anon wanted Dom!Erwin, dirty talk, and orgasm denial.

"Stay."

Erwin closes the door to his bedroom and locks it, not glancing over his shoulder to see if Levi is standing where he placed him. He doesn’t need to. Levi’s trust, hard-fought and hard-won, is absolute.

When he turns, Levi is standing before the mirror, bare-footed, the straps of his gear cutting slashes across the white of his clothing. He glances at Erwin, lip lifting in a sneer that fades and dies as Erwin steps behind him and hooks his fingers through the rings they installed at the back of Levi’s gear, hidden by the jackets: rings only they know the purpose of.

A red flush rides high on Levi’s sharp features, and he leans back into Erwin’s body as Erwin unbuckles the straps, lets them fall to the floor.

"Do you know what I want to do to you, after that stunt you pulled?" Erwin’s whisper is loud in the silence. He flicks open the buttons of Levi’s shirt, pulls it down to entrap his corporal’s arms.

"Got some idea."

Erwin reaches up, fists a hand in Levi’s hair, and pulls his head to the side, voice a heated wash across Levi’s ear. “I’d throw you across my desk, strap you down so you couldn’t move, couldn’t kick; you’d just have to lie there while I open you up.” With his other hand, he slides down over Levi’s narrow chest, trembling, slips into Levi’s trousers, cups the half-hard jut of his cock.

Levi’s eyes are blue flames. He trembles with each curl of Erwin’s breath.

He cants his hips forward in request, and Erwin denies him, lets his hand drift around to lift one cheek, hard with muscle. “Because for all that everyone fears you, everyone thinks you’re so controlled, only I know what you need.” His hand slips into that dark crevice. The drag of a thumb over that tiny furl of muscle, dry friction, Erwin suppressing a groan as Levi’s body clutches at him.

Levi snarls. “And what do I need?”

Erwin strikes, gets his teeth about the straining line of one tendon and worries that skin until it flushes beautiful red: not long, with Levi’s coloring.

Levi’s knees buckle. He sinks, back, down, trusting Erwin to hold him up.

"You, my infuriating heart, need to be fucked, hard, and long, and by someone who knows just what you are: a needy, wanton little thing, too consumed in his pride to give in," he says, low, rasping, and as he lets his thumb sink into that clinging heat, just a little, he slides his thigh between Levi’s.

Levi jerks up onto his toes, can’t not, hips rocking as he chases completion. His body flutters around Erwin’s finger. His heart beats fast and hard against Erwin’s lips as he strains, pressing himself down onto Erwin’s hard thigh, grunting, whining-

"Look at yourself," Erwin whispers, and Levi, helpless, does.

Erwin draws away, leaves Levi wanting, flushed, and Levi, trusting him even in this, only snarls curses twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompter wanted Dom!Levi with shibari bondage.

"Levi," Erwin says. It’s quiet, but Levi hears everything: the hiss of wind outside the castle walls, the rustle of a moth approaching the candle flame. He turns his attention from tying the harness closed at the small of Erwin’s back, a flower of black rope blossoming in the valley of Erwin’s spine, outlined by muscle shifting as Erwin struggles to balance, and rises to his feet, sauntering around to the front.

Erwin’s eyes are a wash of heat on his skin, blue and burning, hotter than the candles lighting the room. Sweat darkens his hair at his temples, turns it bronze, dots the hairs above his upper lip. He hangs suspended from a hook in the ceiling, bound in dark rope, arms together behind his back. Asymmetrical bondage, one leg drawn up and behind him into a dancer’s pose, leaving him to balance as best he can, one foot barely touching the floor.

Muscles stand out in rolling hills and valleys, sculpted, beautiful in restraint. He looks like a lion Levi once saw, the last lion known to man, a proud, sinewy beast, too big for the cage the nobles kept it in. Erwin is bound, subject to his will, but they both know the fragility of those bindings.

"Yes?" Levi says. He touches out, traces one finger down Erwin’s heaving chest, draws it over the ropes outlining the cut of Erwin’s hips. A gentle push, and Erwin sways, held up only by Levi’s ropes. "You want something?" He smiles, tinged with mockery, and Erwin huffs a laugh.

"Touch me."

"How?" Levi stretches up to kiss him, devouring, hungry, a consuming fire, and Erwin lunges down into him, is jerked back by the ropes. "Like that?"

"Damn it, Levi-"

Levi hooks his fingers in the ropes outlining Erwin’s straining cock, pulls, and Erwin cuts off in a hoarse gasp. “A foul mouth doesn’t get you what you want.” The same words Erwin said to him, so long ago.

Erwin swallows, the sound audible in the still room. His voice is grit and need and the softening of an implacable will. “Please. Levi. I want your mouth.”

Levi feigns boredom, though the aching hardness pressing against the seam of his trousers belies it. “A blowjob? So pedestrian. If it’s what you want, though…” he slides to his knees, settles his hands on the sweat-slick dips of Erwin’s hips. Erwin’s cock, dark red, wet, a thin strand of clear fluid tumbling from the tip, strains hopefully towards him.

Erwin’s breathing is labored, shuddering, like a horse pushed beyond its limits. He watches Levi with eyes blown black, mouth slack in yearning. “Please,” he whispers again. His toes scrabble against the stone floor and find no purchase.

Levi grins, and uses his grip to pull Erwin forward into his mouth.

Erwin’s head tips back on a long, heartfelt moan, and Levi can feel the moment the tension leaves him, all control gone, all will given over.

It is, as ever, a honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompter wanted Dom!Levi strapping Erwin to a chair and riding him.

"Try." Levi steps back and watches Erwin twist against the straps. The chair screeches across the stone floor as Erwin digs his feet into the rock, but moves only a few inches. His broad chest expands against the straps as he shoves back into the chair, the edge of the leather cutting red lines into pale skin.

Levi is good with the gear, especially the straps.

He draws his gaze down over Erwin’s body, as if in assessment. The sweaty hollow of his throat, the red flush spreading over his chest, his cock, a thing of beauty, slick and shining, curving into the air, vein throbbing on the underside. It twitches at Levi’s appraisal, and Erwin makes an embarrassed sound as liquid rolls in fat droplets down the shaft.

"Tch. Good enough." Levi strips out of his clothes, hiding his own smile at Erwin’s frustrated grunt when Levi takes too long folding his jacket and slicking himself up.

"Levi, will you just get over here and fuck me?" Erwin rasps, nostrils flaring when Levi turns and gives him a flat look.

"What, you’re so fucking impatient you can’t wait on me?" Levi leaps onto the chair in an easy motion, feet just touching the outside of Erwin’s thighs, and reaches behind him, curling fingers about Erwin, the silken strength of him filling Levi’s hand.

Erwin jerks, and the wood of the chair creaks as he digs his fingers deep into the arms, hips twisting as he struggles to get closer to Levi, to bury himself in him. His breath shudders, hoarse, and his lips are peeled into a snarl.

"I suppose I should be flattered," Levi says, stroking once just to see Erwin gasp and strain, utterly without pretense or control. "Not anyone can turn you into a whore just by touching your cock." He snaps his other hand shut about Erwin’s jaw, holds him still as he stares into Erwin’s eyes.

"But let’s get one thing straight. You’re my whore, and this cock-" he squeezes, just on the edge of too hard, and Erwin’s eyes widen, a grunt breaking through Levi’s fingers, "-is for me. You come before I want you to, you even think of moving, and I’ll leave you here, hard and wanting." On the last word, he holds Erwin steady and sinks down onto him with a sigh, head falling back in naked pleasure.

Erwin’s cock is a wonder, just on the edge of too much, and it fills Levi just how he likes it. He bottoms out, moans as it presses on just the right spot, and rises once more, hands braced on Erwin’s shoulders. His cock smacks into Erwin’s flat stomach, leaves a shining trail of slick, and Levi, inspired, scoops some up on his thumb and paints Erwin’s slack mouth with it.

Erwin sucks in desperate breaths, rigid with control, his gaze fixed on Levi’s face, shoulders straining with the need to move.

Levi takes pity, and leans in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated.


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This anon wanted Dom!Levi, bondage, and orgasm denial.

"You are a cruel, cruel man," Erwin pants into the scant space between their lips.

"Fucking genius, you are. Tell me, what tipped you off? That we met with my knife in a man’s throat?" Levi lets his hips rock back onto Erwin’s cock, loving the choked off gasp that gets, and sits up, hissing as the angle changes. He loses the sweet pressure of Erwin’s stomach on his cock, but it’s worth it for the way Erwin’s fuck-drunk gaze goes straight to Levi’s chest, flushed red, the sway of his dick.

Levi curls his fingers about himself lightly, digs his nail into the slit, thumb stroking the rim. It flutters, paints Erwin’s belly beneath him with a shining smear, and Levi groans, rolls his hips again, sinuous. It’s harder than he remembers to achieve another erection after having already come across Erwin’s chest, but apparently along with wisdom aging brings a refractory period. “Have I ever told you,” he pants, grinning down at Erwin, “just-” he settles his other hand on Erwin’s chest, “-how fucking much-” grasps one tightly drawn nipple and twists, “-I love your cock?”

Erwin snarls, jerks his hands in their cuffs, the bedframe creaking alarmingly, and Levi feels the tension rise beneath him as Erwin gets his feet beneath him. Erwin lunges up into him with a grunt, and Levi, because he is Levi, and he knows Erwin as no one else, rises up in one smooth motion and lets Erwin fall free into the cold air of the room.

Erwin chokes out a curse, dick twitching as the thin metal ring cuts off his orgasm, and Levi, grin gone, tilts his head in seeming question.

"The fuck was that? You get back down and let me take what I want, or I’ll let your balls rot off."

"Levi, by Sina and all her stones, we’ve been at this for near an hour." Erwin’s voice is a slurred rasp, worn quiet with his entreaties. His muscled legs twist in the rumpled sheets of their bed as he lowers himself down.

"What?" Levi sits down, though avoids Erwin’s cock and ignores the pitiful gasp that garners, and leans forward, tracing a line of nips and hot breaths up Erwin’s stubbled jaw. "Too old to keep up with me? Can’t give me what I want?"

When Erwin opens his mouth to reply, Levi is on him, licking into his mouth, devouring him like a fire does wood, hoarding the gasps and groans Erwin makes. He cups Erwin’s face, savors the rasp of day-old stubble against his palms, and moves Erwin as he wishes. For all that Erwin acts so buttoned-up, Levi knows how he is undone with a kiss.

"Now," he draws away, breaks the thin strand of saliva connecting their lips, and waits for Erwin’s smokey eyes to focus on him again. "Shall we try again?"

Erwin sucks in a hard breath. “I. Yes, Levi.”

Levi draws him back into his body, and begins to ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated.


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This anon wanted BDSM gone wrong.

Erwin steps back, strap swinging from his hand, and pauses. Something in him, the instinct for men’s fears and needs that has made him commander, howls warning.

Levi is a moonlit form of light and shadow, cut out against the dark of the castle walls, the fine, fragile bones of his hands sharp ridges beneath the skin as he shifts, drops his head. His breaths shudder, rasp with a wet undertone that sends Erwin’s stomach into free-fall: an animal sound.

When Erwin takes a step forward, licking suddenly dry lips, and lays a hand on Levi’s shoulder, avoiding the rising red stripes overlaying the gear bruises, Levi flinches, straightens, repudiates weakness. His eyes, what of them Erwin can see through the dark fall of his hair, are utterly lost, the expression broken, hideous in their emptiness.

"Levi?" Erwin drops the strap. It thuds to the floor, and he slides his hands down over Levi’s shoulders, along the muscled lengths of his arms, and persuades his corporal to pull his hands away from the wall, step into the candlelight. A glance down Levi’s body, the sharp rise of his hips, confirms Erwin’s fears: Levi’s cock is soft, a pale, slender, vulnerable thing that Erwin can encompass in one hand.

Erwin closes his eyes, fights down the self-recrimination rising in him like a red tide with an effort. He draws Levi into his arms, hating the rigidity of him, the snap back into who he was when Erwin found him: wild, sick with self-loathing and fear, unable to show weakness for fear of summoning a blade to the heart.

"When did it become too much?"

Levi stares straight ahead. A muscle twitches in his jaw. “It wasn’t. I’m fine.”

A sigh slips free of Erwin’s control. He curls one arm about Levi’s shoulders, tucks the other about his slim waist, and lowers his head to rest his lips in Levi’s hair. “Levi. Don’t lie to me.”

"I’m not weak," Levi forces out between his teeth, and Erwin walks them back to the nearest chair, pulls Levi down with him. Levi comes with ill grace, stiff with indecision over whether or not to flee, but comes, and Erwin rewards him with a kiss to one temple.

"You have never been weak in my eyes. Whether you’re in battle, or naked beneath my touch, you are still stronger than anyone I know. When you trust me, when you tell me when it’s too much- that’s when you’re strongest. I need you to let me know, because this is-" Erwin struggles for a moment, fighting down the instinct to glib manipulation, and says, honest as he knows how to be, "-the only way I know how to keep you safe. I can do nothing for you in battle. Here, with me, I know you’re safe, that I can give you what you need. But only if you let me."

Levi turns, searches his face, and sighs, melting back into Erwin’s body, and Erwin holds on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
